


Letting Go

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, dayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dahyun decided to let go of Nayeon and her feelings for the girl.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 18





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Ate Jea 🦄💫✨  
> Thank you, as always.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon amazingly flipped her hair when their schoolmate shouted her name. She still remembers the wind strongly blows at the school garden and they are the only ones wearing their organization shirt in that area. She still remembers how the girl smiled widely with the two bunny-like teeth showing. She still remembers how the wind was so in favor to Nayeon that day because it makes her glowing and giggly because of her hair flowing in the air. She still remembers how her eyes were only focused on her because amidst the big crowd in front of them, she still stands out among all of them.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon shyly sat beside her in the music class and introduced herself. She still remembers that moment when she gained her first friend in college. She still remembers that Nayeon offered her hand after Dahyun said her name and mentioned that they are friends from then on. She still remembers that the day after that, they always makes sure that they eat together during lunch and walk each other home after they found out that their dorms are just three streets away from each other.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon absent-mindedly held her hand for the first time when walking home and her heart beats faster than normal and felt butterflies in her stomach for the first time. She still remembers how Nayeon gives her a different kind of emotions in just a day. She still remembers how she made her smile, and laugh, and sad, and regretful, and excited. She still remembers when she daydreamed once of being with Nayeon someday as they laugh at their own antics and share each other’s food and tell each other’s jokes until their stomach hurts. She still remembers that one night when she admitted to herself that she likes Nayeon romantically.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon excitingly introduced her to her new found friends that eventually became theirs. She still remember the first time they had sleepover at Jihyo’s house for a group project because they all belong to the same course with different specializations. She still remembers how she swears to herself that they became a precious gem to Dahyun right after Nayeon introduced them to her. She still remembers how they share each other’s deepest secrets and how they all managed to hold each other’s hand in times of difficulties whether it be on academics or life. She still remembers how they all became a family and fitted in each other’s life like a puzzle piece.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon surprisingly shared what happened to her on the 24th of August inside the music store across the town. She still remembers the way she put her hands, both on her cheeks when Dahyun pointed out that she’s blushing after she told her that the girl she met there was totally her type and that she got her number. She still remembers that Nayeon showed her the phone, containing the girl’s number and _Jeongyeon ❤️_ as the registered name of it.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon spontaneously kissed Jeongyeon in front of her when their friends dared her to do so. She still remembers the way the girl kissed her passionately with eyes closed and one hand on her cheek as the other intertwined with Jeongyeon’s. She still remembers their friends’ loud cheers and claps and there she was, nearly crying because her heart feels too heavy and, in any time, that moment, she’s ready to burst it all out.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon happily told her the story of how she and Jeongyeon officially became a thing. She still remembers it happened at Nayeon’s favorite restaurant that serves the best jajangmyeon in town. She still remembers how Jeongyeon hold Nayeon’s hand that time as she look at her with twinkling eyes and as she ask her if she could be her girlfriend. She still remembers how Nayeon squeals, her bright smile, and the tears, then run down in her cheeks and wholeheartedly said yes. She still remembers everything, even without Nayeon telling her the whole story because Jeongyeon asked for her help.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon cutely asked her to tag along in her first date with Jeongyeon. She still remembers how the girl held her hand for her to finally accept the offer of treating her a meal any time after the date. She still remembers how it was so awkward seeing Jeongyeon that day and the girl gave her a weird look and as if asking her why she’s there. She still remembers that it does not happen once but until their fifth date when Jeongyeon personally asked Dahyun to reject Nayeon’s request of being their “third-wheel” to give them some privacy.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon tightly hugged her and said how grateful she was to have her in her life. She still remembers that the night after, she starts to ask herself again if she still feels the same towards the older, and if she should still continue liking her even if she knows her feelings can’t be reciprocated because the girl she likes already have her own love of her life. She still remembers how she cries hard that night feeling the heaviness in her chest and the darkness that surrounds her. She still remembers how she blames herself for slowly falling for her friend, regrets that she should have just spent those times of focusing on Nayeon to focusing on other things. She still remembers how she almost hurt herself because it’s just too heavy liking a person who likes someone else, even if she’s the one who was by her side almost every day. She still remembers how it hurts, how it _deeply, sadly hurts._

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon heavily knocked on her door at 11 in the evening with puffy eyes and six bottles of beers. She still remembers how she welcomed her inside and doesn’t attempt to ask what happened because as soon as the girl entered and opened one beer, she started blurting out things like _I’m sorry_ , _I still love you_ , _Please come back_ , and the reason why she was there was because Jeongyeon broke up with her a few hours ago. She still remembers how Nayeon cried her heart the whole night and finished the six bottles of beers in just a span of 2 hours. She still remembers the last words of Nayeon before falling asleep at her own bed and hugged her pillow as if it was the person she was referring to, _I love you, Jeongyeon_.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon wholeheartedly accepted the fact and how the former voluntarily said that she can be a shoulder to cry on. She still remembers all the sleepless nights, the drunken nights. She still remembers the way Nayeon babble Jeongyeon’s name during her sleep. She still remembers all those _it’s gonna be okay, I’m always here, and I’ll stay beside you_ that she always reminds to Nayeon whenever the girl is near in destroying herself and feels she doesn’t have someone by her side anymore. She still remembers how she combs Nayeon’s hair to sleep with a random lullaby when the girl can’t stop crying. She still remembers how she kissed her good night once, and hoped for her to finally be okay.

Dahyun still remembers how Nayeon sweetly clings onto her on normal days that she’s sober and smiling. She still remembers that moment when she realized that a person should be responsible for himself/herself and so she should be, too. She still remembers how she finally accepted her fate. She still remembers how she cried for Nayeon for the last time before deciding that she should now move on from the one-sided love that became a lesson to her and once became a wonderful moment in her life.

And above all the memories, she now chooses to move forward. Dahyun knows she’s going to be okay eventually. She knows it is okay to be down for the mean time and cry her heart out, but always remember to stand up again to fight. She knows she needs to let go so she can love herself more, focus on herself more. She knows all those things because meeting Nayeon in her life was a great experience and so she made the most out of it—appreciating and recognizing herself first before anything else.


End file.
